Spelldb.xml
buff This spell buffs certain stats of the target for a while. If used on the player, an icon will appear with a countdown on the upper left side of the screen. description *'text': Description of the spell. *'monsterText': Text appended to monster's name when it uses the spell. "XXX summons the cold winds of the north!" effect *'affectsCaster' *'type': Type of the effect. Can be one of the following: **bleed - causes a special damage over time on the monster. **blink - teleports the caster to a random nearby space. **'charm '- charms target for turns '''turns. **confuse - confuses the target for '''turns '''turns, making them randomly move away from the player. **corrupt - adds '''amount '''negative modifiers to the player's artifacts. **create - creates object '''objectSprite '''for '''turns '''turns. **damage - deals damage of the types listed as attributes in the tag. **dig - removes dungeon walls and regenerates all tiles if '''regenfx is 1. **dot - casts the spell named spell for amount turns. **drain - deals damage equal to the types listed in the tag and heals the caster for the amount of damage dealt. **drainMana - drains amount% of mana from the target (currently broken). **fear - causes the target to run away in fear for amount turns unless resisted (1.07). **heal - heals amount '+ ('amountF * Magic Power )' '''worth of HP. (amountF does not work earlier than 1.08). **knock - knocks the target back. ('amount has no effect).' **knockback - does nothing. **lockdown - causes the target to be unable to move for '''amount' turns. If amount is zero the description shows they are rooted but they are not. **oil - creates oil on the ground in a radius of . All contiguous oil combusts when hit with conflagratory damage. **paralyze - has a one in amount chance to paralyze the target for turns turns unless resisted. **randomizeartifact - randomizes the bonuses of an artifact. **randomizewand - changes the wand into a different wand without changing is entropy or burn rate. **rechargeanvil - recharges an anvil one time. **rechargewand - sets the entropy of a wand to zero. **resurrection - ressurects a monster corpse. **rift - creates a rift for amount turns that blocks all movement and sight. **rogueSkill - does nothing. **sacrificeartifact - sends the targeted artifact to the museum for experience. **sleep - puts a monster to sleep for amount turns unless resisted, or infintely until waking if amount is zero. **spawn - creates amount number of items named itemname. **spellpoints - adds amount + (amountF * Magic Power) mana. **stealitem - attempts to destroy a pedestal in a shop and take the item. If it fails Brax is angered. **summon - summons a monster named monsterType. **targetblink - if something is targeted, blinks around that target, usually keeping the same distance, otherwise acts as blink. No animation is played. **teleport - teleports to target space with a special animation. **trigger - triggers spell spell 'after '''amount '''turns have passed. **uncurse - removes all buffs with the attribute bad="1" and all dots. ('amount seems ot have no effect) **vendingmachinesteal - does nothing